Stealing from the Elderly/Transcript
Daytime in Argus. At the Atlesian Military Base, various soldiers and guards work on their jobs. Weiss Schnee is seen walking with Caroline Cordovin and Saphron Cotta-Arc, who is holding her son Adrian in her arm. They are also escorted by the two Nubuck Guards. Weiss drags a large luggage case behind her. Cordovin: Ah, I was relieved to hear that you came to your senses, Miss Schnee. Many of us were devastated when we heard you would be attending... (with disdain) ''Beacon'' Academy. Knowing that you'll be returning to Atlas just warms my old heart. Weiss: (pretending) It was... time to get my act together and go back to my roots. Cordovin: Oh, I can't wait to see you follow in your sister's footsteps. Weiss: (with an unenthusiastic smile) Absolutely... Cordovin: I'm sending two of my best guards to personally escort you. Make sure General Ironwood hears that part. (winks and walks away) Nubuck Guard 1: Allow me to assist you with your bag. (hups over to pick up Weiss' luggage) My, what a heavy bag! Weiss: (keeping her grip on her luggage) That's alright! Nubuck Guard 1: Nonsense! Nubuck Guard 2: Allow me to assist as well! Weiss: I can take care of it by myself! As Cordovin walks away, she overhears Weiss and the Nubuck Guards conversation. She stops in her tracks and gains a suspicious look on her face. Saphron notices this. Saphron: (whispering to Adrian) Just like we practiced. Adrian nods at his mother. The baby then lets out a loud wail that can be heard throughout the base. Adrian "cries" as he fusses in his mother's arms. Saphron: (pretending) Oh no! Look at that, he's just going to miss you so much! You should hurry on out of here! Nubuck Guard 1: A crying child? Nubuck Guard 2: We must console it! The two guards hup over to Adrian as they perform weird poses to amuse him. Cordovin continues walking with an unamused look on her face. While they are distracted, Weiss quickly gets onto the airship with the luggage behind her. Weiss: That was close. Ruby: (over earpiece) Is everything okay? Maria: (from inside Weiss' luggage) Call me heavy... It's all muscle! I'll show them a thing or two about heavy! Weiss: We're on board. ---- Elsewhere, Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Oscar Pine, and Qrow Branwen wait along the cliffside between the forest and the ocean. Ruby: Alright, we'll all watch our scrolls. The second Weiss is out of range of the comm tower, that'll mean she's out of range of the radar too. Yang: (over radio) And that's when Blake steps in. We're almost at the drop off. ---- In another area, Yang Xiao Long is driving Bumblebee with Blake Belladonna sitting behind her. Blake has her Scroll out receiving instructions from Terra Cotta-Arc. Terra: Okay, remember: one, the radar box is seperate from the rest of the communications equipment. So if you disconnect it properly, it won't take out comms for the rest of the city. Two, this conversation never happened. Blake: Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've disabled Atlas security. Terra stares back with an unamused look. Terra: Never. Happened. Yang arrives at the drop off point. Blake steps off the bike and proceeds forward. Yang: You sure I shouldn't come with? Blake: More intruders means we're more likely to be seen. Besides, stealth isn't exactly your, um... Yang stares back at Blake with her arms crossed. Blake: I mean, you're great! And I'll hurry back. Yang: (softening her expression) Go. Blake smiles back at her before heading off. Blake: (over comms) Heading in on foot. Won't be long. ---- Jaune: Yes! It's all going to plan! Jaune then looks to Ren and Nora, who just stare at him with neutral looks. Jaune: (clears throat) I mean, uh... roger. Ren and Nora exchange a brief glance while rolling their eyes at their leader. Oscar notices Ruby looking over with concern to Qrow, who is leaning against a tree with an uneasy look on his face. Oscar: (to Ruby) Hey, this is gonna work. Ruby: Yeah. ---- On the airship, Weiss sits in a passenger seat. She looks down at her scroll and notices her friends' signals slowly going out of range. Upon seeing this, Weiss makes her move. She gets up and heads toward the cockpit. Nubuck Guard 1: Miss Schnee! For your own safety, we must request-- Nubuck Guard 2: What?! Weiss can be heard activating a glyph. Nubuck Guard 1: Traitor! Grunts from the guards are heard. The airship is seen flying by as the two guards are tied together by glyph as a parachute slows their descent. Nubuck Guard 2: This parachute won't excuse you of your treachery! The glyph deactivates, causing one of the gaurds to hang onto the other guard for dear life. Back on the airship, Weiss walks over to the controls with Maria taking the pilot's seat. Weiss: And you're sure you can fly this? Maria: Missy, I was the Grimm Reaper! What part of "best Huntress of her generation" don't you understand? Weiss: Right, but your eyes. Maria chuckles as she notices a small device plugged in the controls. She takes out the device and plugs it into her goggles. Text on one of the screens read "TRANSMITTING SENSOR ARRAY DATA" as Maria's prosthetic eyes grow more wide. Maria: You were saying? Weiss: That you said your eyes were in desperate need of repair! Maria: (holding a finger out at Weiss) Bup bup bup. Weiss: But-- Maria: Bup! Weiss ultimately relents. She puts on her seatbelt as Maria starts to fly around. ---- Back on the ground, Ruby watches her scroll as Weiss' signal disappears. Ruby: Alright guys, this is it. (placing her fingers on her ear) Blake, you're up. No response. Ruby: Blake? Ruby looks back to her friends in worry. ---- Yang sits on the ground next to Bumblebee. Ruby: (over comms) Yang, what's going on? Yang gets up and looks over to the relay tower. Yang: I don't know... Yang looks to her scroll and sees Weiss' signal coming back on. ---- Back at the base, Cordovin watches her men working the terminals. A beep is heard. Terminal Soldier: Ma'am, we've got something on radar. Cordovin: And who would be foolish enough to enter our airspace unannounced? Terminal Soldier: Apparently... us, ma'am. ---- Back on the airship with Weiss and Maria... Terminal Soldier: Manta 5-1, this is Argus Base. We see you circled back. What's your status, over. Weiss: Why can they see us? Maria: Somebody dropped the ball. Don't worry, I've worked with Atlas forces before. I know their jargon. Maria picks up the radio. Maria: (clears throat) Argus Base, this is Manta 5-1. Feel free to gaff off. Thought we were going to scrub due to FOD, but we're back up and green across the board, over. Static. Terminal Soldier: Manta 5-1, return to base immediately, or you will be treated as hostile, over. Weiss: I thought you said you knew their jargon! Terminal Soldier: Jargon was fine, but our pilots aren't elderly women. Maria: Huh, well they got me there! Ooh, my mind really is going! Why would you kids let me fly this thing? Cordovin: (over radio) Calavera! You and those insolent children are up to something, aren't you?! ---- Back at the base. Cordovin: You thought you could undermine my authority? If you don't return my ship this INSTANT, I will make an example out of you. I will show you the true might of Atlas! Over the radio, a crunching sound is heard. Maria: You hear that, Cordo? Cordovin's expression slowly turns enraged. ---- Back on the airship, Maria munches on cashews with her mouth open. Maria: That's the sound of me not caring! (manic laughter) Weiss: (putting her fingers to her ear) Ruby, we're in trouble. Cordo's onto us, and Maria isn't helping! ---- Back on the ground... Weiss: Why is the radar still up?! Ruby: We don't know, Blake isn't responding. Oscar: What do we do?! Yang: (over comms) Keep the ship in one piece. ---- Yang is seen revving her motorcycle. She quickly zooms over to the radar tower. ---- Nora: Maybe we should fly over to help Yang and Blake first? Qrow: Damn it! Cordo's gonna scramble her fighters. We've got maybe ninety seconds before they're in the air, and all over Weiss and Maria. This is all my fault... Jaune: What are you talking about? Your Semblance? Qrow: Every choice I've ever made has led me here, and I've dragged you along with me. Oz, myself, the others... We're responsible for the mess the world's in now. I shouldn't have come, shouldn't have let any of you come... What was I thinking?! Silence. Ruby: We're all in this together, and we're all going to do the best we can. That's all anyone can do. And I know it's what you've always aimed for. We would've come whether or not you'd let us, so stop talking like we're your responsibility! We're not! But we could still use Qrow Branwen on our side. Qrow ponders his niece's words. Qrow: Hm... How did you grow up so fast? Ruby: I had good role models. The two share a smile. Weiss: (over comms) Guys? She's not sending fighters... The group looks over to the Argus base. Suddenly, the mountain at the base retracts, revealing a colossal mech that overlooks the city of Argus. Cordovin: Clearly the people have forgotten that they live in peace thanks to the awesome might of Atlas! Weiss: Is Cordovin... piloting that? Cordovin: Consider this a reminder! Cordovin charges up the mech's arm cannon, which lets out an electric burst that fires at the ship Weiss and Maria are piloting. The controls go critical as Maria's eyes spin. Weiss: Are you okay? Maria: I am, but she's clearly lost her mind! Cordovin: And that was merely a warning shot! All Atlas personnel standby, and watch how your leader maintains order! ---- Ruby and her group look over to see Weiss and Maria fly in, with Cordovin in her mech following close behind. Cordovin: It's time you asked yourselves, children... Do you truly wish to defy me? Ruby: Hurry back, Weiss. I need you on the ground if we're gonna take this thing down. ---- Meanwhile, at the comms tower, Blake's scroll is seen on the ground. Weiss: Why is the radar (static) up? Ruby: We don't (static) know! Blake's isn't (static) responding! Someone steps on the scroll as they run. Blake is seen running behind cover. She looks next to her, only to discover a motionless body of an Atlas guard. Blake reels back in horror. Blake is forced to take cover again when she is shot at. She looks to the floor below her, with Adam Taurus sheathing Wilt into Blush. He has discarded his Grimm mask and now wears a black blindfold to cover his eyes. Adam: It's nice to finally have time to ourselves. Don't you think? Blake: Leave me alone! Blake fires at Adam, but he blocks and absorbs the bullets with his sword. Adam: But I've waited so long, for you to be away from them. Blake runs over and uses a cable to zipwire herself down, but Adam cuts the cable with his Semblance, causing Blake to land on the same platform he's on. The two proceed to clash blades, until Blake kicks him back a distance. Adam: Why did you have to come into my life and ruin everything?! Blake: You stalked me across Anima! I don't want anything to do with your life! Adam proceeds forward and clashes swords with Blake again. Blake leaps up and uses her Semblance to land on the platform above. She looks over the rail and points her pistol down. Suddenly she looks behind and gets hit with hilt of Wilt. Blake swings around and clashes with Adam again. Blake lands on the rail and dodges out of the way of Adam's Semblance, landing on the platform above. Suddenly, Adam reappears and grabs Blake by the throat. He pushes Blake to the edge of the railing, but Blake stomps on his foot and both of them fall over the rail. The two crash through multiple tree branches, breaking their fall back to the ground. The two slowly get back up. Blake: Let go of the past, Adam. Do it for yourself. Adam: Just forget it all? Is that what you did to me?! You just threw our memories away?! Blake: Adam! Adam: I let you go once already, Blake. I'm never making that mistake again. The two former partners take defensive stances, and prepare for battle against each other...